Four Views of Love
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Rather than make four different stories that may or may not be forgotten about I put my favorite pairings all in one spot, so if your a fan of either Nanami/Kurama or Nanami/ Tomoe or Nanami/ Mizuki or even Nanami/ Sukuna (Dragon King) then one part of this story is sure to interest you, but I do hope you'll look at all the chapters. A mix of humor/romance/depression/friendship
1. Kurama's Confession

**SweetDreamer92: Well I figured rather than make four separate stories I'm going to do this instead. I don't know how many chapters but each chapter will be for one of the four pairings I like. Feel free to skip any chapter you want.**

**Warnings: AU (doesn't really follow anime or manga), mentions of adult themes, language, OOC, high fluff content**

**Pairings: Nanami/Tomoe, Nanami/Mizuki, Nanami/Kurama, Nanami/ Sukuna(name found for Dragon King)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the world they come from.**

**I hope you'll enjoy at least 1/4 of this story :)**

**And roll the magic die, first up is Nanami and Kurama**

**ONE - Kurama**

Kurama's POV

Today started out crappy to say the least, my crazy brothers were begging me to come home which led to Jirou taunting me, then my agent keeps trying to set me up with some skank so the rumors about my apparent homosexuality cease. My car got a flat tire, that is some woman slashed the tires and wrote her number in lipstick on the windshield. A stalker actually came up to me, cops were called and supposedly this was not the same person who left their contact information.

As if my hangover from last night's cast party wasn't bad enough, at least I didn't step in anything. I straightened my clothes and put on my usual act, it seemed like none of my problems mattered, simply because that damn fox wasn't here. I offered a real smile to Nanami, my fake ones were all practiced for the sake of those idiots that followed me around school all day.

This one however, came out on it's own, I don't get you Nanami how is it you can turn me into a moron who can't even walk straight when all I cared for was eating a piece of your heart. At least I was good at playing any part, she was no idiot but at least she was naive enough that she wouldn't realize I was turning into a pile of goo as I got closer to her.

I leaned on her desk and tried to keep my non-creepy smile on but it was so hard not to smile like a complete idiot when she looked at me like that.

"Morning Kurama."

"Hello Nanami, where's your fox today?"

"I told him to take the day off, I'll be safe here."

"With me of course." I prompted.

She looked at me with confusion on her face.

"Oh Kurama you don't need to baby sit I'm fine."

I sighed and looked away.

.

Normal POV

Nanami blinked at his change in mood then tilted her head.

"What's wrong Kurama?"

"Nothing. Though it's funny that you would think someone as amazing as me would have any problems."

She watched him retreat to his desk, then planned to talk to him at lunch, she just knew something was bothering him.

.

At lunch she went up to the roof and saw him sitting alone and staring into space, she walked up behind him and touched his back. He didn't say anything as she rubbed where his wings would appear. He wondered if everyone in his family liked having that spot rubbed.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to mope?"

"I'm not moping, that would imply the great Kurama has something to mope about."

She smiled.

"You're trying awfully hard to be arrogant, you don't have to play a role in front of me you know."

He looked at her.

"It's not an act, I'm fine."

Nanami only nodded and he sighed.

"Maybe there is something wrong and I don't won't to talk about it."

"How about a hug then?"

He tugged on a strand of his hair, then nodded and pulled her against him, even the most arrogant person can appreciate a perfectly timed hug.

...

Kurama's POV

After school I was in a far better mood and noticed Nanami heading home, I moved to stop her. She stared at me as I stood in her way.

"What's up Kurama?"

"Will you..." I swallowed.

All of the girls fawned over me, CEO's would cower in fear if I even pretended to know something about their night life, demons twice my size feared me because I moved so fast. None of the mattered, it was like I'd never spoken to a girl and had been a coward my entire life and why? Because I couldn't even ask the girl out for fucking ice cream. Way to go Kurama your skills officially mean nothing.

"Will I what?"

I felt my face heat up, not to mention there was a crowd of jealous girls forming around us once again. I cleared my throat I had to keep my cool, but it was getting more and more difficult by the second.

"Uh...can you..."

I cursed as I tried ten more times then looked up as I heard her giggle, thanks love, I really like how you find me a joke.

"Kurama do you want me to go somewhere with you today?"

I paled, then cleared my throat and crossed my arms.

"W...well of course, only a girl who can guess what I want deserves to be on my arm."

She smiled knowing full well I was faking, she could at least wait until we were some what alone before she stepped on my pride. I moved and stood by her as we walked away from the school, I could tell the girls were seething. Idiots, I don't know how human men handle girls throwing themselves out there like that, don't they know the game of chase is far more fun?

...

Normal POV

Nanami sat in a small restaurant with Kurama and tried not to giggle every time he stammered or looked away nervously. That wasn't Kurama's way of handling things she wondered what was wrong.

"Kurama, is there something bothering you?"

"No, I just didn't want to eat at home."

She rolled her eyes and smiled as they took their orders when the nervous waiter appeared. She scribbled "confident" on a talisman and stuck it to Kurama when he was fiddling with his ice tea. He blinked as kicked in and looked at her.

...

Kurama's POV

I stared at her as the jumbled mess of emotions cleared and I stopped acting like a complete idiot I looked at my arm where she placed the talisman. I almost tore it off and she stopped me.

"I knew something was wrong, figured you weren't confident enough to talk about it."

"I was plenty confident, I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"See you spoke that whole sentence without any nervousness at all."

I sighed and toyed with my straw, then looked at her.

"Just because you used that thing on me doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what's on my mind."

"Well you don't have to tell me anything, I was worried about you, the Kurama I know doesn't get all nervous for no reason."

I felt my eyes narrow and frowned, she was taunting me.

"Maybe there is a reason."

"Yeah and maybe I'll suddenly turn into a potato and singing about how eating potatoes is wrong."

I sighed and looked up as the burgers were set down, I hadn't even wanted to come here, I wanted to take her somewhere nice, but couldn't for the life of me say a thing. I blame her for this, she could at least try to be less cute.

"Well?"

I looked at her.

"...Nanami, I don't want to talk about it here, this place isn't what I had in mind."

She smiled.

"So you want me to go somewhere else with you then?"

"Yes."

"OK."

..

After we finished eating I took her to the park and we sat by the fountain.

"So tell me, I'm dying with curiosity."

"First I need to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Are you in love with the fox?"

She blushed and I sighed I'd been afraid of that answer, I looked up when she touched my hand.

"I'm not _in _love with Tomoe, I love him like I would love an older brother, we fight almost all the time, but he takes good care of me and I can talk to him about anything."

I swallowed, then mentally cursed the talisman that was preventing me from getting up and running away to burn the shame off my face. Curse you human emotions that make this girl different from the tramps that throw their panties at me.

"Why do you ask?"

"...Because I want to be with you, and if you loved the fox you wouldn't be happy with me."

This time I took off the talisman and crumpled it up so I could look away from her it was way too silent, I glanced over to see if she darted away from me as fast as she could. She still sat there, her eyes downcast as she stared at her hands. I frowned.

"It's not the end of the world...it's not like it's _that _terrible that I would have a crush on you."

She looked up at me and I looked away, all this time I spent around women and the one time it matters it's as if I lived with my brothers and only came here on holiday. It's true _tengu _aren't meant to handle women. I got up when she didn't say anything hating the feeling of defeat that washed over me. I felt a tingle run down my spine when she grasped my hand and looked down at her. She smiled at me.

"So is the great Kurama going to kiss me or do I have to make an appointment?"

I swallowed every idiot happy dance that appeared in my head and pulled her up to kiss her, I just knew someone was watching and didn't really care. Nanami was mine and that was all that mattered.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there is part one of Kurama's section, coming up next...meh who knows.**


	2. Tomoe's Confession

**SweetDreamer92: I hope you enjoyed the first confession, for this one...oh magic eight ball what have you foreseen?**

_**Yes**_

**What? No who is next?**

_**Tonight**_

**OK then screw it, so much for that, also because this is AU I'm just going to leave Tomoe's hair long, no scissors for him.**

**TWO - Tomoe**

Tomoe's POV

_Tomoe..._

_Yukiji?_

_Tomoe...why did you kill me?_

_I didn't, you were sick..._

_But you just sat and watched me die...that's the same thing._

_What could I have done?_

_You would know if you loved me._

_I did love you!_

_Tomoe...you always knew how to make me laugh, how can a blood thirsty demon love anything?_

I shot up and breathed heavy as the image of Yukiji faded, I looked around nervously but only saw my room at the shrine. I cursed and got up, it was pointless to try and sleep knowing I would see her in other forms, if she wasn't blaming me for her death. She would be sitting in the corner bloodied with large white eyes and a knife in her hand pointed at me. In fact her newest way of torment would be appearing next to Nanami and turning her against me.

I walked out of my room and went to make sure Nanami was alright, it calmed my nerves to see her sound asleep. I peeked in her room and saw she was awake, at this late hour?

"Nanami?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Tomoe."

"Can you not sleep?"

"I don't think I'm the only one."

I sighed and walked in to sit next to her, she eyed me for a moment before patting my arm.

"It wasn't your fault you know."

I glanced up at her.

"What wasn't?"

"Yukiji's death."

"I wasn't even thinking about it."

"You were screaming about it in your sleep though."

My eyes widened and I looked away from her.

"I know better than to interfere though."

"What?"

She lifted up her shirt where there where three jagged claw marks on her side, I swallowed nervously.

"I attacked you."

"You didn't mean to, you thought I was coming at you with a knife."

"..."

...

Normal POV

Tomoe looked like he was going to run out of the room, but of course Nanami ordered him to stay put. She reached over to stroke his ears but he didn't look at her he was ashamed he'd gone after her with his claws, he would have killed her had he been awake. He clawed at the floor boards in frustration.

"Don't be upset, they aren't that deep."

He glared at her.

"That doesn't fucking matter, I could have killed you."

"At least you'd be free then." she said absently.

She watched the expression he made.

"I can't believe you actually said that...do you think so little of me?"

"You weren't happy when I made you my familiar."

"That doesn't mean I want to kill you just to change that."

He stared at the ground and swallowed his anger, Nanami frowned and cleared her throat .

"Tomoe?"

He only grunted in response.

"_Tell me what you're thinking about_."

His ears stood up and he gritted his teeth trying his best to ignore her, but he would be lying if he said his mistress hadn't greatly improved. He sat up and looked at her.

"That I wished I had died a long time ago so I never would have harmed you."

She smiled.

"I forgave you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Stupid girl, I wish you'd stop saying that."

"But it's true."

"Then you're going to die a horrible death."

She blinked and he stared hard at her.

"That's what happened to Yukiji."

"I'm not sick like she was."

"Like that matters, I attacked you once, don't think I wont do it again."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he stared at her and frowned at the feeling of guilt that only got stronger with every passing second. He cleared his throat refusing to relax against the hand that gently ran through his hair.

"Why did you tell me about it after hiding it in the first place?"

"Because you're in denial about my feelings."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You say love between a human and yokai is taboo...impossible, and I somewhat agree."

He blinked in confusion.

"If the human cannot accept every part of the yokai then it's not meant to be."

He swallowed and looked away from her, Yukiji had been kind but always tried to change him, he thought he wanted the same thing. He ignored the annoyance that slowly grew toward the woman and figured he was just being ornery. He hadn't spent much time looking but hadn't found a woman who could accept him like that, for all that he was.

"I've killed hundreds of people."

"I know."

"In cold blood."

"I know that too."

"You should be afraid of me."

She looked at him.

"Probably."

"Stop acting like it's OK."

"Is being upset and yelling going to change what's already happened?"

He swallowed and shook his head.

"I love you Tomoe, and I know you haven't always been the man you are now, but you grew up in a completely different time, between samurais and jealous leaders more humans killed other humans."

"You don't need to justify it."

"And you don't need to let the past haunt you."

He watched her carefully.

"Besides you seem to think I'm stuck in some wishy-washy fantasy and can't possibly love you, but you're wrong, you've killed plenty for reasons that don't even matter. You could snap at any moment and even now you tend to take things too far. That is the reality of it, but you've changed, and I won't give up on anyone who will do that."

He took a breath as she stared at him with confidence.

"...I love you Nanami, now stop being a moron."

She kissed him and he pulled her in his lap, perhaps she was stronger than he thought if she could live in the now then so could he.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you have it, their relationship reminds me so much of Inuyasha and Kagome's (don't own) but with all demon/human relationships, eventually the human is going to look past what she or he knows otherwise we wouldn't have that type of pairing to write about to begin with.**


	3. Sukuna's Confession

**SweetDreamer92: Um let's see...turntable of epicness who shall be the star of this chapter.**

_**Spins on it's own and lands on a picture.**_

**Ha! Just what I thought, it is time for our beloved king to come into the light, oh what will I do to him? Because of the events in this chapter I admit I gave him a little appearance change.**

**Three - Sukuna**

Sukuna's POV

Last year

_I looked up and saw Kamehime walk into the room I smiled until I noticed she looked unhappy._

_"Is something the matter Kamehime?"_

_"Sukuna, I wasn't going to say anything but figured that would be unkind."_

_I cocked my head._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm with child."_

_My eyes widened, and I got up to hug her, I had been looking forward to being a parent even though I secretly admit to still being a child myself._

_"You would keep something so special a secret? Kamehime you're getting mean in your old age."_

_I frowned as my words hit my ears, I could be more stupid than what would be acceptable of anyone in my station. I braced myself to be hit and was honestly more afraid when she didn't glare at me and prepare to send me across the room. That was how I knew something was really wrong._

_"Kamehime? I didn't mean it...I'm bad with words beat me senseless, snip my fins, tie me up and feed me to an orca...just don't stand there and stare at me like that..."_

_She sighed._

_"I figured, you could throw the barbs it's OK, because I've done you wrong."_

_I stared at her._

_"Huh?"_

_"This child, he or she does not belong to you."_

_My world exploded as the lump in my throat prevented me from swallowing._

_"Wh...at?"_

_"I had an affair while you were away making treaties."_

_"Kamehime...that's not very funny...I prefer you kicking me in the gut."_

_She only stared at me unsmiling, I swallowed just before another lump appeared in my throat._

_"Stop this joking..."_

_"It's not a joke Sukuna."_

_"Next you'll tell me the father doesn't have any scars."_

_She glanced to the side and I moved away from her to sit down on the floor the room was suddenly spinning more than I could handle._

_"Don't fret dear, I'm leaving."_

_I looked up at her._

_"Wh...y?"_

_I normally hated sounding weak, but in the current situation even my greatest enemy might look the other way._

_"To raise the child with his or her father."_

_"If you...have no intention of staying...why did you come at all?"_

_"I thought it would be best to let you know, you can live your life freely, and find someone more suitable."_

_I grasped her ankle before she could leave._

_"Kamehime...please I love you, don't do this..."_

_"Come now Sukuna, I just told you I'm leaving to make a family with someone else, why are you clinging to me?"_

_I let go, wondering the same thing, then again the voice she used for that one sentence, was probably the coldest I'd ever heard from her. I watched her leave, and punched the marble tile shattering the small part, I didn't know if I was alone in the room or if someone was there. I didn't care either and cried my eyes out like a new born babe._

_..._

Present time

Normal POV

Nanami swallowed as she boarded the turtle taxi to go down to the Dragon King's castle, the typhoon outside was strong and seemed to be a sign of the mood he was in. Tomoe and Mizuki begged her not to go, but she only ordered them to stay put and relax she promised to call them if there was a problem. She just couldn't risk one of them getting in a fight with Sukuna when he was in a bad enough mood as it was.

She stepped in front of the palace and smiled as the two sea slugs came over to greet her.

"Greetings land god, we trust this past year has found you well?"

She smiled at them.

"It's been great, where's Sukuna?"

They paled.

"Uh...his majesty...is well locked in his room and wont see anyone."

She blinked.

"He'll see me wont he?"

"I don't think so.."

"I wanted to check on him, I was worried."

They looked each other.

"Should we let her try?"

"I guess...I'm sure his majesty would be happy to have some company since...well what happened."

She followed them inside in confusion.

"What happened?"

"The queen left him after she became impregnated from an affair."

Nanami's eyes widened then ran in front of them.

"That doesn't sound right, she loved him so much!"

They sighed.

"Demons and humans fall out of love at the same rate, but with demons it's much different, Kamehime wasn't always happy with his majesty so all she needed was time alone with a handsome stranger and she realized she could no longer remain trapped here."

Nanami stared at the ground as they led her to a set of double doors.

"This is the Dragon King's bed chambers, you might as well just let yourself in because he wont open the door and he'll scream at you until you leave."

They hurried away and she reached to open the door, she knew she should turn and leave him alone but he was just as much a friend as Himemiko was, and if she could pair her with her love then she could at least try and help Sukuna. She pushed open the door and looked around the room it was richly decorated but it still looked more like a tomb than a room. She walked in and closed the door she could see the bathroom door was open, and walked over.

Sukuna was leaning against the wall and you could see from the window that he was having a pair of demonic squids wrestle which would explain the waves up above. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants but that was it. He had bags under his eyes and looked a lot thinner than normal, even his hair was free and longer as if he couldn't be bothered to care for it.

"Sukuna?"

He looked up but didn't say anything.

...

Sukuna's POV

I was ready to scream at whoever dared come this far into my room without permission, not that I planned on giving any but that was over stepping boundaries. To see the land god though, made me keep my mouth shut. In the time I had known her she'd only been kind to me, I couldn't admit I was happy to have company. No that isn't right, I was happy to have _her_ as company.

"You didn't bring your familiars."

I frowned I barely recognized the croak that was suppose to be my voice, locking yourself up for a year seemed to do that to anyone though.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be seen so upset by them."

"How would you know if I was upset or not?"

"Your uh...squid wars are making a typhoon up above."

I snapped my fingers and the squids stopped and bowed then swam back into hiding, she smiled.

"Your slugs told me what happened."

"So?"

"You want to talk about it?"

I swallowed and shook my head, she smiled.

"Do you want to talk about anything besides that?"

I was going to ask her to leave but couldn't find the words and found myself nodding she held out her hand and I took it absently as we walked to the sitting area in my room. I watched her walk over to my vanity and pick up my brush. She walked over and picked my hair up to brush it. I closed my eyes at the feeling, I had been scrubbing my head clean in frustration, but if anything it just made my hair grow like weeds in the grass.

Not that I had any reason to take care of it.

"How have you been?"

"OK I guess."

I looked at her absently she smiled nervously.

"Himemiko is planning her wedding, I bet she would love to see you there it's being held at my shrine."

"Hmm."

"It's been pretty peaceful but drunken demons still wander over from the red light district."

I tried to listen as she told me what was happening up above but I could only concentrate on her hand that held up my hair while the other worked out the tangles. I shook my head.

"You don't need to do this, you have more important things to be doing."

"It's important for me to know that my friends are alright."

I stared at her.

"Am I your friend?"

"Of course you are, that's why I came to check on you."

"You risked being lost on a turtle just to see me?"

She could obviously hear the disbelief in my voice.

"Well yes."

"But why, you have nothing to gain from seeing about my wellbeing."

She smiled.

"If I did then I wouldn't be able to call myself your friend, now would I?"

"Do all humans talk in riddles?"

She laughed.

"I meant, I shouldn't come see you just because I'll get something out it you're important to me just because you're my friend and for no other reason."

..

Normal POV

With a blush covering his face he stood up suddenly and turned to pull her against him she blushed his thin appearance didn't mean much when she was held in his muscular embrace. He swore he wouldn't shed another tear over Kamehime but couldn't help but think how his looks drove her but Nanami honestly cared. She wasn't bothered by his scars or interested in his palace, she was wearing jeans and a tee shirt she never came scantily dressed as if she wanted something from him. He swallowed wondering when the tiny defenseless land god had been replaced by this curvy beauty. He didn't say a word when she hugged him back. He looked down at her and she glanced at him with a dark blush on her face.

"Would it bother you if I made a selfish request?"

She shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Kiss me and I'll tell you."

The blush deepened but she kissed him anyways, it wasn't long before he let go of her and backed away she asked him why that was selfish.

"I...don't understand why something so simple means so much, or why it matters so greatly that you came here just for me...but I do understand I'm not in a good place for a relationship...I won't say asking for your affections wasn't selfish, but my real request is what I'm concerned about."

She nodded.

"...Will you wait for me until I am?"

She blinked then smiled and nodded he relaxed, for the first time in the past year he felt his depression lift and watched her leave after a promise that she would be back. For now that was all he needed, he wanted to be better for her he would see to it that she got the best whether she asked for it or not.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Fluffier than buttermilk pancakes, hope you liked that, it's obvious that Sukuna loves his wife very much and while I tried to keep that in place I adore Nanami because...she's adorable heh. I also wanted to play around with this pairing so there :P**


	4. Mizuki's Confession

**SweetDreamer92: And finally we've reached Mizuki's chapter.**

**Four - Mizuki**

Mizuki's POV

I sighed watching her interact with that damn fox, Nanami I'm always good to you and a hundred...no a million times more respectful than Tomoe is. Can't you look at me just once and focus only on me? I sighed and went back to sweeping I normally would drink sake, but my current state just made it taste sour. It's easy to put on an act in front of Nanami, but it would be nice if she would notice that something was bothering me.

I went around cleaning and didn't even notice Nanami until I bumped into her and she fell in front of me. She rubbed her backside where she had landed and I was stuck for a moment then shook my head and bent to help her stand.

"I'm sorry Nanami, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Something on your mind?"

"No.."

She blinked then smirked.

"_Tell me the truth._"

I shivered at her binding words, and sighed as I felt the words tumble out.

"I'm just a little lonely, I would like to spend some quality time with you..."

"See that wasn't so hard, what do you want to do?"

"Oh...you mean it?"

"Sure, Tomoe is taking the day off I can do something with you if you want."

I smiled at her.

"Let's...go to the amusement park."

She smiled again, I shivered, I was certain if she'd been born a couple hundred years prior that smile could have halted armies.

...

Normal POV

They had been at the park for an hour before Mizuki was assaulted by pretty cosplay girls raving about his "Japanese clothes". Nanami sighed remembering a similar scene with Tomoe, only Mizuki was focused on her. She smiled at him and went to get a soda for herself and a milkshake for Mizuki.

He gathered several sparkles when he tasted it.

"Oh what is this?"

She smiled.

"It's uh, blended ice cream."

"Ha, wow you humans come up with some tasty things."

She toyed with her hair as she grinned, he watched her out of the corner of his eye excited that he had her all to himself.

"Hey Nanami!"

He cursed, thinking he'd relaxed too soon they looked up as Ami and Kei walked over Kei glared at Mizuki. Nanami smiled nervously.

"Hey you guys."

"Why don't you join us on the rollercoaster?" Ami asked.

"Oh you guys I..."

Mizuki frowned and shook his head.

"Go on with your friends Nanami, I'll wait."

"No Mi..."

Kei grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ride, he sighed and toyed with the cup, he hadn't been OK with it but knew he'd feel worse if he had asked her to stay and Kei kidnapped her anyways.

..

Mizuki didn't say anything when Ami and Kei tagged along all day, they sat down to eat just as it was getting dark. He glanced at the lit up ferris wheel and wanted to take Nanami up there but knew one of the cars could fit all four of them.

"Mizuki?"

He looked up and saw Nanami looking at him.

"I'm sorry about that, Kei and Ami just left."

"I...t's OK."

"No it isn't I said I would spend time with you and you kind of got pushed aside."

"No really...I'm the one who told you to hang out with them, it's not a problem."

"We can do something again tomorrow."

He beamed and nodded.

"Hey Nanami, want to ride the ferris wheel before we go?"

She smiled and nodded before taking his hand and pulling him toward the ride.

...

The next three times she tried to spend time with Mizuki Kei and Ami would show up and Kei would give Mizuki some evil look to make him back away. He sighed as they all sat having parfaits he stared out the window until he noticed he was being watched.

"Why are you here?"

He looked at Kei who was glaring at him again.

"To spend time with Nanami." he said uneasily.

"You're weird, you barely know her, how do we know she's safe with you?"

His frowned deepened.

"I would _never _hurt her."

She crossed her arms.

"We'll make sure about that."

He swallowed and looked down, he knew that Tomoe didn't trust him but knowing how much women cared for their friends opinions he knew he wasn't going to get any closer to Nanami now. He didn't say anything when Nanami sat back down, but under the table she took his hand. His eyes went wide as she squeezed, he smiled at her slightly.

He ignored Kei when they finally parted ways, he glanced at Nanami wondering what Kei told her when they went to the bathroom the second time. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You were happy earlier."

He sighed.

"I just...no it's nothing."

He eeped as she stuck a talisman to him, it said 'open book' he blinked and she looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"...Your friends don't like me, Kei thinks I'm going to hurt you I would never do anything to harm you...unless you wanted me to bite you but that's beside the point, I love you so much and wish I could be an acceptable partner for you."

She blushed and his pale face turned red then he sniffed and promptly ran away from her, he couldn't believe everything just came pouring out. He thought Tomoe said she wasn't doing well with her talismans. Liar! Mizuki ran into the shrine transformed and told Onikiri and Kotetsu that he would eat their descendants if they told Nanami where he was hiding.

Nanami darted into the shrine not too long ago and saw Onikiri and Kotetsu had covered their mouths in duck tape and super glue. She sighed, and started going around the shrine to try and find him.

..

Hours later

Nanami sighed and sat on the porch she had looked everywhere she could fit and used a broom to dig around places she couldn't. It was no use she couldn't find him she sighed, she felt bad for forcing it out of him, but he needed it he was almost more closed off than Tomoe. Except he hid behind a mask of cheerfulness, she stared out into the distance wondering what would draw him out of hiding. Then got up as an idea struck her, she ran to the store and bought ten flavors of ice cream she knew he had yet to try and set them on the counter.

.

It didn't take long until she heard the snake and peeked in to see him slithering on the counter in sugar induced ecstasy. She walked over and picked him up he made a noise and she held him to her chest.

"Dummy, didn't anyone ever tell you you're not suppose to run away after you confess your love to a girl?"

He sniffed.

"I love you too, does that make you feel better? I'm hoping so cause I can't kiss a snake."

He transformed and pulled her against his chest.

"Oh Nanami you made me so happy just now...I'll be a devoted father!"

She eeped.

"Father?! Can we just kiss first?"

He smiled and nuzzled her cheek.

"I'd love to."

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Sorry it was so short, anyhoo I set it up like this cause Mizuki was sheltered so it seems that even though he's very friendly that he would still have some issues in this situation simply from lack of experience. See you next time in Kurama's next chapter!**


	5. A first date with Sukuna

**SweetDreamer92: grr, I had some issues with the confessions, I tried to make them all interesting in some way, now be warned as the fluff is upped in some way shape or form.**

**I am also do these in a different order...why? Just cause nothing to extreme but remember these are over sensitive demon males expect pervy thoughts to describe Nanami's various outfits.**

**Four - Sukuna - let's get closer**

Sukuna's POV

I was thinking that Tomoe would try and kill me as soon as I came to the shrine but Mizuki only smiled and said that he'd been ordered to play nice. I didn't know what I was expecting, it had been two months since my last talk with Nanami, I just wanted to sit and think about her instead of betrayal that burned my throat like acid. I trimmed my hair a little, but kept it considerably long, considering how well she'd treated it before. My skin was now pale instead of it's normal color and of course I appeared like a human with the leather pants and a simple button up.

I had become even more self conscious since she left, she'd been so caring when I looked like crap I hoped I had cleaned up enough for her. I woke up this morning and had ordered the slugs not to let me chicken out. Though I seriously considered it, the slugs said I was nervous because I cared about her in a much different way than I thought. I hoped they were right, because I was regretting every step as I wondered if I had put enough weight back on to bring back the original muscle she met me with.

Feeling like smaller than a guppy when I stopped outside her door I knocked and almost ran out of the house when she said it was OK. I pushed open the door, and she didn't even look surprised she just smiled.

"Oh Sukuna, you look so nice."

I ran my fingers through my hair feeling frustrated, she got up and pulled me into the room, I sat down feeling lost on what to do. She looked at me.

"Wh..."

"I." I cursed.

This was just a little ridiculous perhaps I'd been married too long, the thought of acting like an inexperienced teenager this entire time was enough to drive me insane. I cleared my throat.

"I came to ask you to mine more properly..."

She smiled.

"Really?"

I only nodded and she kissed my cheek sending a chill down my spine, I briefly wondered if I had made a mistake in not keeping a whore with me while I hid in my room. I hoped everything worked properly down there and wasn't shriveled to a useless raisin.

"Don't be so nervous."

"This king doesn't get nervous." I muttered

She laughed and could feel the blush returning, she hugged my arm.

"You know, you're awfully cute."

I relaxed and smiled at her I suppose it was too soon to mark our relationship, I was just happy to be so close to her. It had been difficult not to chase after her when I asked her to wait for me but I forced myself to so I could clear my head. I glanced down at the short knit dress she wore. Humans had odd clothing, I always thought that, but she...ahem...filled it out so nice that I simply appreciated the view.

I looked away when she stood up.

"Hey Sukuna I got a new bathing suit, want to see?"

I was confused, from my limited knowledge of human clothes a suit was what a man would get married in or wear to a place of employment...surely a woman wouldn't swim in that. She walked over to her closet and pulled out something that couldn't be considered a suit.

"It's called a bikini, you've seen them haven't you?"

It was pink and the bottom had a small see through skirt covering it the whole piece seemed to be a mess of string and I wasn't sure it could support anyone.

"How...do you wear that?"

She laughed and I frowned.

"Don't laugh...I'm generally confused."

"I'll show you."

She walked back into the closet and I stared out the window while I waited.

"OK, see here."

I turned and my eyes widened, how the hell did she get those tiny strings to hold on to her so completely?...and why do I feel a stirring in my pants? I shook my head as she walked over I made a promise to myself not to try anything physical too soon but it was a thousand times more difficult with that much flesh exposed.

She bent over and bit her lip, if possible making her more cute, don't do that to me Nanami.

"Don't like it?"

"...I think I do..."

She giggled.

"Good I bought it just for you."

I stared at her.

"You don't need new clothes for me."

She only winked at me as she moved to change back into the dress, though when she came back out the image of her bathing suit was seared into my mind and I didn't want it to fade away.

...

Normal POV

Nanami was watching TV with Sukuna to point out the most common interactions with humans since Sukuna normally stuck to demon kind. At some point she'd moved to his lap and was resting against his chest while pointing out what was OK and what wasn't OK. He would nod or ask questions to show he was listening even when he got distracted by her strawberry scented perfume. He sighed and shook his head head wishing his hormones would take a rest.

"Do you want to go out Nanami?"

She smiled at him.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't care, I just want to be near you."

She smiled and moved to kiss his cheek he turned so he could capture her lips with his, that was one place he was confident about. He pulled away when he felt uncomfortable in his pants, he decided it was mandatory for them to go out.

..

He wasn't happy with the way people eyed Nanami and slipped an arm around her protectively. She tugged him into a clothing store it was the most normal thing she could think of since he said he wasn't hungry.

"Nanami!?"

She turned and smiled at Kei.

"So whose the stud?"

"This is Sukuna, my new boyfriend."

"You've always had such good taste, nice to meet you, I'm Kei."

He smiled at her even though he was annoyed at a man that couldn't keep his eyes off of Nanami.

"We'll have to catch up, I'll bring my boyfriend and we can double."

"OK, sounds fun."

She waved and went back to looking at her phone as she dashed past them.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No I'm fine."

She tapped her chin remembering somewhere he might like, and took his hand to drag him to the aquarium. He was confused as to why people caught fish just to look at them.

"It's nice and peaceful, their so beautiful."

He stared at her.

"I've seen better."

She looked at him then blushed at his suggestive smile.

..

When it was much later they went back to the shrine, he thanked her for spending the day with him and said he would see her tomorrow. Nanami smiled at thought of seeing him again, and wondered what she could plan for them.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Sorry it was so short, seemed like a good place to end it.**


	6. Kurama's skank problem

**SweetDreamer92: and moving right along**

**Let's not forget the drama that comes with being with a celebrity...**

**Six - Kurama - Drama but still...**

Kurama's POV

We'd been dating almost two weeks the fox even "moved to America" instead of coming to school every day since I was there. I didn't neglect my work but I couldn't miss school it was one hundred percent time with Nanami. The girls couldn't pick on her because we were together most of the time but they swarmed around me like wild fire as if that was what it took to give up Nanami. I looked up as one of the air heads came to talk to me, I use to think she was OK looking now she was just a pain in the ass.

"Yeah?"

"Kurama, I just had to tell you something important I was hoping you could meet me in the library."

I sighed, and nodded since she would follow me around all day until I answered, her name is...Juna...Kesa..I don't freaking know. I got up and walked to the library, I didn't care for the study hall period it was one I didn't share with Nanami. We were standing in the stacks when she smiled at me.

"Kurama, I've been wanting to get this off my chest for some time now and I thought now would be the best."

"Well get on with it."

She smiled wider.

"I'm ready to return your affection, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Then of course the crazy girl put her lips against mine, I pushed her away and a book hit me in the face. I looked up and my eyes went wide as Nanami stood there looking angry and hurt I glared at the girl who smirked at me.

"Nanami it's not what you think.."

"_Shut up!_"

I stopped, cursing at the one downside of having a land god as a girlfriend and she ran away from me, I swallowed and tried to regain control of my breathing I was going after her when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I glared at her.

"Kurama you don..." she stopped and backed away.

"Dont e_ver _fucking speak to me again."

She fell and nodded in fear, good, bitch.

..

I ran out the library and found Nanami with Ami and Kei, Kei shot me a murderous glare and whispered something to Ami who tugged Nanami into the girls bathroom. Kei walked over and delivered a hard slap that caught me by surprise.

"She really liked you, instead of being a spoiled brat you should have been a man and cared for her."

She stormed into the bathroom, I swallowed and walked over to the window gripping my hair and gritting my teeth as angry tears fell. Why the fuck do I have to deal with tramps like that?

...

After two weeks of heavy duty punishment, Nanami calling me to say I couldn't call her, speak to her, or even look at her for two weeks.

I put up a force field around us at the end of the school day and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, I covered her mouth before she could tell me never to touch her again.

"Baby please...just listen to me."

Her eyes narrowed, I swallowed and turned her around then dropped on my knees she turned to stare.

"I'm sorry, I am, I won't make excuses or tell you anything just be with me again."

She blinked and crossed her arms.

"I don't know..I'm feeling ornery."

I swallowed.

"I'll do anything for your forgiveness."

"Oh yes you will."

I looked at her as sat in front of me.

_"Tell me pride scarring information about you until I tell you to stop."_

I bit my lower lip and sighed figuring she could have asked for worse.

...

Normal POV

Nanami fell back laughing hysterically he blushed darkly and looked away she giggled and held her sides.

_"...I don't like being alone...makes me feel uneasy...so I keep...a teddy bear in the bed at all times. I wet the bed until I was eleven, cauliflower disturbs me on a cosmic level it's albino broccoli...that's not right...I'm scared of the dark so I have a night light shaped like a cartoon muffin..."_

She took a breath and placed her hand under his chin to make him looked at her, he swallowed.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I sort of forgave you last week."

"You put me through hell for no reason?"

She still smiled.

"Tomoe said you should suffer longer because you should know better than to be alone with some crazy human wench."

He huffed.

"Damn fox.."

"Now drop this demon air so we can leave."

He shook his head, and pulled her against him.

"I don't think so."

She smiled and kissed him deeply it wasn't long before he moaned against her lips and clutched her shirt. She pulled away and smirked almost evilly.

_"Let go."_

He dropped her and she bounced away with a giggle.

"That is just wrong! Come back here!"

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: mmm don't you just love these short chapters, I think I'll just keep varying in length hope you liked that one.**


	7. Tomoe drabble, hold me

**SweetDreamer92: and now...**

**Seven - Tomoe - Hold me**

Tomoe sat up hearing Nanami making a strange muffled noise, he got up and went to her room, they'd only been dating a couple of weeks he wasn't sure he could handle sharing a room with her. He pushed open the door and looked up hearing thunder, he pulled the blanket off of her and frowned seeing she was crying. He sat down and pulled her up she blinked away stray tears and leaned into his embrace.

He stroked her hair.

"All the things you've faced, and your afraid of thunder?"

She whimpered.

"You don't have...to be mean...you can't protect me from thunder."

He stiffened but stroked her hair more anyways, he wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry OK, focus on me."

She simply closed her eyes and focused on the steady beat of his heart, he glanced down at her and swallowed.

_'Yukiji, you were wrong, I did love you...but not anymore.' _he thought

"Nanami?"

She glanced up and he bent to kiss her, she blinked then closed her eyes to return the kiss.

_'Don't be afraid of anything, I'm always going to be here for you Nanami.'_

...

The next morning

"Aah!"

Tomoe's eyes flew open as he heard Nanami making quite a bit of noise, he grabbed her hand.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm late for school."

He sighed and held up the half calender she kept by her bed, she sighed seeing that it was Sunday.

"Oh, sorry Tomoe..."

He rolled his eyes, she squeezed his hand and he glanced at her.

"Thanks for staying with me."

He smiled and nodded, stopping himself from asking if he could stay with her every night.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I'm sorry, I know, it was so short but I'll have longer chapters for him I promise, so don't kill me.**


	8. Mizuki drabble I wanted to see you

**SweetDreamer92: enjoy**

**Eight - Mizuki - I just wanted to see you**

Nanami was getting ready to go to the beach with Ami and Kei when she noticed a familiar white snake sitting on her duffle bag. She smiled and walked over to bend next to him.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?"

He smiled nervously.

"I heard you were going out..."

"And?"

"And nothing, that's it bye!"

He slithered away before she could grab for him, in the month they'd been dating he seemed to have only gotten cuter. Sometimes he was so innocent Nanami had to remind herself she was the youth in their relationship. She grabbed her bag and went to leave before Tomoe could give her a hard time about leaving her duties undone.

..

A few hours later Tomoe was staring at Mizuki who glumly held the broom and stared into space. The black aura around him was enough to make even flowers weep with despair. He sighed and walked over.

"Hey snake, what are you all depressed about?"

He barely glanced up.

"Oh Tomoe...always nice to see you...is it time for lunch? What are we making?"

He took a step back, he found the snake unbearably annoying but admitted to himself that he preferred his cheerful side.

"Uh Nanami isn't that far away you know..."

"Oh did she call?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

Mizuki fell into despair again and walked past him, mumbling about needing more sake and something about the price of turnips going up. Tomoe grabbed his shoulder and frowned.

"You know what, you're an idiot."

Mizuki looked at him and didn't respond.

"You miss Nanami don't you?"

"We...ll."

"Do you?"

"...Yes."

"So what are you moping for? Go see her, you know where she went."

Mizuki blinked.

"But her friends.."

"You aren't going to see them, who cares what a strawberry and a bimbo with a phone addiction think?"

Mizuki blinked then his usual smile returned.

"You're right, Nanami is the only one that matters."

"That's what I said." no it isn't

"I'm going to the beach!"

Mizuki turned to leave then stopped, he turned and smiled at Tomoe.

"Thanks for cheering me up."

Tomoe shrugged in response, but smiled when Mizuki ran out the shrine.

"Just take good care of her stupid snake."

...

Nanami was sitting on a towel in a white bathing suit watching her friends splash around not to far from her line of vision. She was taking a break and sipped her soda, she nearly dropped it when arms were thrown around her. She looked at Mizuki who nuzzled her cheek, she blinked but smiled.

"Hi Mizuki, what are you doing here?"

"...No reason."

"Lies."

"Yes...the truth is, I stole the hug, but I just wanted to see you."

She stared at him before smiling.

"I wanted to see you too."

They kissed, now completely ignoring those around them.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: yay short and fluffy that's what I like to see hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Kurama's try at romance

**SweetDreamer92: I have no excuses...I blame Kurama he **_**made **_**me right this chapter next, I feel he's getting the most screentime...yay lol enjoy. Enjoy the highlights.**

**Nine - Kurama - Valentine's day on hold**

Kurama's POV

It seemed just yesterday I almost lost Nanami because of that slut, now we can celebrate a simple day of love with one another. I planned the perfect day for us, first breakfast at her choice of restaurant, then a walk in the park to enjoy the nice day, after we have a picnic lunch and I enjoy the jealous stares from every male present. Then a shopping trip so she can specially design any piece of jewelry she wants, with a simple bracelet from me to tide her over until it's ready.

Then we get to a movie, light on the snacks, afterwards a brief dinner, and we end the night at the amusement park where the best lights and entertainment will be planned for the evening; as well as a concert where I'll sing out my love for her. I had sent a dozen red roses to her home so she could have them in water before we started the day. I did a fist pump just as the phone rang, I walked over and smiled seeing Nanami's number flash on the screen.

'She must be thanking me for the roses, let the day begin!'

I picked up.

"Good morning Nanami! You must have gotten the roses."

"...Thank you...their lov..ely."

My smile fell.

"Nanami is something wrong? Is it allergies?"

"Don't sound so..worried, I'm just sick."

"Well I'm coming over to check on you."

"No." Cough.

"...But why?"

"You can't get sick..." cough, sneeze.

"I'll be fine."

"Popstars can't get sick if they can avoid it, just stay away from me today you have a concert later." sneeze

"I don't care about that."

"All your fans will..." cough cough

"You're the only one that matters to me."

"And you matter most to me, now, _stay away from me all day._"

I swallowed at her command the day just faded before it even started, I felt a lump in my throat, it wasn't that the plans had been changed. Just the fact that she sounded so terrible and I couldn't even sit with her and make sure this was the worst of it.

"OK Nanami." I said quietly.

"I love you Kurama...Tomoe...I was checking in with Kurama...OK OK see you later."

She hung up before I could say it back and I crushed the phone wanting to skin the fox, mostly because he'd be there to take care of her when I couldn't. Sighing I used the house phone to call for someone to deliver the bracelet, it was silver with little diamonds and a small golden heart charm.

I put on my pajamas and went back to sleep, I'd go perform like usual and hoped she would be well enough for me to talk to tomorrow.

...

Normal POV

No such luck, Nanami ended up calling and ordering him to keep his distance since the doctor said it was a virus going around. He gave her strong medicine so she'd only be sick for a couple of weeks.

...

Kurama's POV

I had seen Nanami's number pop up on the phone and I didn't answer, it had been a long two weeks and I wasn't going to let her order me to stay away again without seeing her for myself. I got up and grabbed my jacket then went outside to make my way to the shrine I made a note to call my insurance company again seeing the tires on my car were slashed and more lipstick was all over the windshield.

I walked in ignoring Onigiri and Kotetsu knowing if I stopped one of them would tell Nanami I was here. I walked in her room and closed the door.

"Tomoe I said I was fine."

I looked up as she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, she turned a deeper red than my hair and screamed she was about to run but I jumped in front of her and pulled her against me.

"Ku...Kurama."

"Don't you dare tell me to leave, I was worried sick about you."

She looked up at me sheepishly and I kissed her, sick or not I didn't really care, when we parted she smiled at me.

"I missed you too."

"...All better?"

"Yeah, Oh thanks again for the bracelet it's beautiful."

"Oh it is just a cheap piece of junk I wanted to get you something nicer."

She blinked then burst out laughing I stared at her and she smiled.

"You're such an idiot."

"...How you figure that?"

"Don't get offended, it's true."

I could feel the pout taking form and she still smiled.

"I'm not after your money you could have gotten one of those little toys from a vending machine or written 'I love you' on a napkin, it only matters that it was a gift from you."

I swallowed and she pulled away to bring a small box out of her closet it was black and had a red bow on it.

"I believe this is a little late."

I took it anyway and opened it, it was a crow pendant, black but the wings were tinted in red, she pinned it to my jacket and I thanked her, but no matter how much her words meant to me, she would have her perfect day even if it was years later she'll get it.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I like to pick on Kurama hehe, did you like that one too?**


End file.
